


The Great Journey

by Alexa_The_Eevee



Category: Guardians of Ga'hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dead owlets get all their flight feathers and can eat bones and stuff but are still small and young, Fire, Hell, Here we go, It's god time, Owl kind is not all that nice to kin of evil who can't redeem themselves, Sad, The Sacred Orb's name is Pearl and it's a girl, There are portals, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Gear, bag - Freeform, necklace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_The_Eevee/pseuds/Alexa_The_Eevee
Summary: The Sacred Orb is in Hagsmire because of her parents. The Sacred Orb, named Pearl, wants to escape from Hell, follow her on her journey to a better life.





	1. Intro

Welcome to Hagsmire, the owl Hell, right here in the world of Ga'Hoole. In th is world be will follow the daughter of Nyra and Kludd, The Sacred Orb, but her real name is Pearl, Pearl the Barn Owl. This is a tale of adventure, a tale of love, and a tale of loss. Now that we cover the basics, he prepared to jump into this beautiful yet deadly world.

Are you ready?

 

LET'S GO!


	2. Getting Ready

Pearl woke up in her nest, which was made of thorns. She also looked around for her parents, Nyra, her mom, and Kludd, her dad. Pearl Got up to see the fiery world. Pearl died a long time ago when her aunt Eglantina dropped her as an egg, so.she was never born, and never got the chance to redeem herself. And for this, she hated Eglantina for killing her. She hated her parents for being evil. She hates all owls for attacking her, especially the ones that her parents killed and the ones in St. Aegolius. She hated this world for not letting her in to Glaumora, the owl Heaven. And she hated herself for everything.

But she kept in buried inside of her, deep inside. Her anger and sadness grew, and finally, she had enough. She was alone now. Pearl flew up higher in the tree. She looked around one last time, no one was here, good. She flew up and planned how to escape this Hell.


	3. Determined To Leave

Pearl flew for a long time. As she flew in she remembered all the horrible things that happened to her. Since she was the child of the Pure Ones, St. Aggie's hatred her. Her parents killed owls there and took over their place. She remembered getting attacked, taunted, teased, and humiliated. She constantly had to remind herself that this is not a joke, this is not a dream. She would be so glad to leave this place forever. Determination filled her to keep going and now here she was. She was determined to leave Hagsmire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will reference music in my stories and the references i made were form "I Will Never Forget" By Kimya Dawson


	4. Portal

Her determination grew and grew. The fire was hotter over here. And suddenly, a roar rang out and a portal opened up. The portal was pink, blue, green, and black. Pearl felt like it was her destiny to go through it, and she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry That this was short! Next chapter will be longer!


	5. Gods

Pearl went through the portal. As she went through a since of power ripples through her. And then there was a burst of light.

When she opened her eyes she saw two pairs of golden, pointy legs in front of her. to her left she also saw a three toed creature that had a light pink leg. And to her right she saw another three toed creature but the leg was a dark royal blue and the toes looked like metal claws. The creature in front began to speak.

"GREETINGS PEARL, I AM ARCEUS, GOD OF POKEMON AND MANY OTHERS! I AM THE ON WHO CREATED YOUR GOD, GALUX!" Pearl could not believe her eyes! A god was talking to her! She bowed down to him. "THIS IS DIALGA, GOD OF TIME!" Arceus used his front right foot to point to the blue creature. "AND THIS IS PALKIA, GOD OF SPACE!" He used his front left foot to point to the light pink creature. "WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME NOW! WE ARE SO GLAD YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO LEAVE! NOW, SHALL WE BEGIN THE RITUAL!?" Arceus shouted.

Dialga came forward and began to speak. "I, DIALGA, GOD OF TIME, GIVE POWERS TO PEARL, THE BARN OWL, DAUGHTER OF NYRA AND KLUDD! PEARL, YOU ARE READY TO GO THROUGH TIME!" And then he pressed his forehead against hers, and a burst of blue light came from the touch. For a split second her eyes held the stars. She felt a power surge through her. And then Dialga backed up.

Then Palkia came forward and began to speak. "I, PALKIA, GOD OF SPACE, GIVE POWERS TO PEARL, THE BARN OWL, DAUGHTER OF NYRA AND KLUDD! PEARL, YOU ARE READY TO GO THROUGH SPACE!" And then like what Dialga did, he pressed his forehead against hers, and a burst of pink light came from the touch. For a split second her eyes held the stars again. She felt a different power surge through her. And then Palkia backed up.

And then Arceus conjured up two items and gave one to Dialga and another to Palkia. Then Dialga came forward again and spoke "HERE PEARL, TAKE THIS!" He gently out down a necklace that a a strange blue thing attached to it. "THIS BLUE THING IS A TIME GEAR! IT HELPS CONTROL THE FLOW OF TIME! THIS IS ALSO TO LET OTHERS KNOW THAT I GAVE YOU THIS AND SAVES YOU FROM TIME CATASTROPHES!" When he finished shouting he helped her put it on. Dialga backed up aging and Palkia came forward again. He held a bag as he spoke. "PEARL, TAKE THIS! WHAT I AM HOLDING IS A BAG! IT CAN HOLD ANYTHING IN IT AND IT FEELS LIKE NOTHING! IT CAN ALSO SAVE YOU FROM SPACE CATASTROPHES!" And when he was done shouting, he helped show how to put it over her wing to carry it around as she will be walking. The bag was small and pink.

As she put it over her right wing she thanked and bowed to the gods. And then she was near the edge and wandered were she would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say that this chapter will be long? I ment LOOOOOONG! This time me an hour to write! Were will Pearl go next? You decide here! 
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/17350935


End file.
